I'll be good
by Hugolienne
Summary: [OS]: Parce que la nouvelle année est une bonne occasion de passer une soirée tranquille en tête à tête. Bonne année à tous ! CaptainSwan :)


**Bonsoiiiir ! Bonjour ? Dilemme perpétuel, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Maiiiis, je peux au moindre dire une chose avec certitude : BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE ! Je vous souhaite du bonheur, de l'amour et bien sûr une santé d'enfer pour tout le monde ! :)**

 **"Quoi ?! Encore un OS ?!" , je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots ! He oui, encore un OS, cette fois sur le nouvel an après avoir parlé de Noël ahah :) Baaah, j'y peux rien si les fêtes m'inspirent ! Bref, petite dédicace à ma Jojo, because you inspired me this little One Shot ! Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celle-ci n'est-ce pas ? :') C'est tout pour toi !  
**

 **Merci à ma bétà d'amour pour ses corrections express, les mots me manquent pour te prouver ma gratitude... !**

 **Laissez vous bercer par la chanson "** ** _I'll be good"_** **de** ** _Jaymes Young_** ** _:D_**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

I'll be good

Dans le froid hiver de Storybrooke, figée dans le temps par une poudreuse neige immaculée, la nouvelle année approchait à grands pas et chacun se réfugiait entre les chaleureux murs de son propre foyer. Se détachant du plafond constellé, de grosses et douces étoiles, scintillantes sous la pâle lumière de la lune, continuaient de dégringoler du ciel en lents tourbillons, tournoyant au-dessus d'eux à quelques minutes du premier jour de janvier.

Plus blanche encore qu'à l'origine sous ce drap enfariné, la maison de la sauveuse s'inondait d'une douce musique tandis que, en plein milieu du salon, deux âmes plus si tourmentées attendaient patiemment de lever un verre de champagne. Debout face à l'autre alors que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient amoureusement dans une douce valse, ils se regardaient silencieusement, les yeux pétillants d'amour et d'excitation et la bouche tordue d'un air enjoué.

Alors qu'une nouvelle chanson prenait vie et emplissait d'un accord de guitare le salon illuminé de quelques bougies vestiges de leur soirée en tête à tête, le couple se laissa bercer par le rythme alangui de la musique et, sans que mot n'eût été prononcé, une nouvelle danse vertigineuse s'engagea entre leur deux corps nourris de tendresse.

 _I thought I saw the devil, this morning  
Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue  
With the warning to help me see myself clearer  
I never meant to start a fire,  
I never meant to make you bleed,  
I'll be a better man today_

Porté par les premières paroles perçant à travers les caissons de basses disposés dans le salon, le pirate attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre lui en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'elle enfouissait un visage épanoui contre le creux de son cou. Sans cesser de se balancer lentement d'un pied à l'autre avec rythme, Killian fit du dernier vers une promesse. Les yeux clos, un frisson le parcourut et il resserra son étreinte sur le corps chaud qu'il gardait précieusement contre lui comme de peur qu'il ne s'évapore soudainement. Ils avaient tellement vécu dernièrement qu'il se demandait s'ils n'allaient pas être interrompus en cette tranquille soirée qu'ils tentaient de jalousement savourer entre eux. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir trouver un jour tout ce dont le Ténébreux l'avait dépourvu à la mort de Milah, et pourtant, il était revenu d'un sombre chemin après avoir épousé les ténèbres et le diable en personne. La vengeance était un poison enivrant dont les effets avaient longtemps régné sur son âme, mais maintenant que la porte du repenti lui avait été grande ouverte, il ne pouvait appréhender la vie de la même façon que par le passé… Une femme avait interrompu sa longue chute vers l'alléchante obscurité qui l'avait précédemment accueilli à bras ouverts, elle l'avait extirpé à son malheur et avait fait repartir son cœur alors qu'il n'avait cru cela possible. Cette raison avait été suffisante pour qu'il choisisse de vouloir remonter la pente, de revenir sur un chemin plus éclairé afin d'essayer de mériter l'amour qu'on lui portait. Il avait pour la première fois voulu corps et âme changer de vie, de comportement et d'attitude pour être enfin bon, pour être l'homme que méritait cet ange blond marqué par l'expérience de la vie.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times that I never could._

Même s'il doutait encore aujourd'hui d'être à la hauteur, il pouvait promettre que chaque jour durant, il lutterait pour changer toujours plus, pour racheter ses fautes, par amour, afin de se rapprocher de l'homme qu'elle méritait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus concevoir la vie autrement, sans cette splendide femme qu'il aimait et qui l'aidait toujours plus chaque jour à entretenir le meilleur en lui. Pour toutes les fois où il avait laissé la cruauté, la méchanceté, la haine et l'orgueil prendre le pas sur sa raison, permettant ainsi aux ténèbres de gagner du terrain sur son cœur noirci, il avait choisi d'aimer avec passion et de changer avec détermination, parce qu'enfin, il avait une raison d'être bon en ce cruel monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir.

 _My past has tasted bitter for years now,  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told.  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today_

Elle lui avait tant apporté qu'aucun mot du langage humain n'aurait pu lui permettre de la remercier suffisamment. Il cessait enfin de voir le diable lorsqu'il observait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain qu'ils partageaient. Il ne voyait plus le sang tâcher son unique main malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises et tous ceux dont il avait été le tortionnaire, et même si son passé ne le lâcherait jamais, peu importait ce qu'il tentait pour s'en défaire, celui-ci faisait soudainement moins poids sur sa conscience en quête de repentir. Elle l'avait sorti de son sombre cauchemar et jamais de sa vie il n'avait autant souhaité changer pour une seule personne. Son amour était incommensurable, et si la démesure de ses sentiments l'effrayait souvent, il aimait de plus en plus ce qu'il devenait et ce que l'amour faisait de lui. Il frôlait du doigt l'idéal qu'il tentait d'atteindre et il pouvait promettre que jamais il ne cesserait de se battre pour y parvenir et enfin être officiellement digne de l'amour qui l'avait fait renaître de ses cendres et l'avait tiré de l'au-delà.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the light that I shut out  
For all of the innocent things that I've doubt  
For all of the bruises that I've caused and the tears  
For all of the things that I've done all these years  
Yeah, for all of the sparks that I've stomped out  
For all of the perfect things that I doubt._

Les larmes aux yeux alors que résonnaient profondément les paroles de la chanson sur laquelle ils se balançaient doucement, il se mit à trembler imperceptiblement tandis que les mots prenaient un sens important dans son crâne et ébranlaient chaque pan de son être. Telle une cloche que l'on faisait sonner, chaque phrase tinta en lui comme une promesse qui surpassait le reste, effaçait tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie et venait caresser ses oreilles comme un doux rappel de tout ce qu'il tentait de racheter et de la seule promesse qu'il voulait tenir aux portes de la nouvelle année qui allait commencer…

Intriguée alors que contre elle, la respiration de son pirate se faisait entrecoupée, Emma leva la tête dans sa direction et sourit doucement sans comprendre avant d'essuyer d'une douce main les quelques larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Killian ? », murmura-t-elle tendrement, les sourcils froncés d'un trouble naissant face à toute cette émotion qu'elle comprenait mal.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, les klaxons se mirent à résonner au loin et des hurlements joyeux retentirent dans les rues de cette ville imprégnée de tous les évènements qui l'avait secouée au fil des années. Soulagé alors qu'on lui présentait là une échappatoire, le pirate sourit doucement pour rapidement dissiper l'émotion qui l'avait envahi et répondit dans un murmure rauque.

« Bonne année amour, j'espère qu'elle nous offrira plus de calme. »

Ses questions repoussées loin de son esprit alors que la nouvelle année venait de débuter, la jeune femme répondit à son sourire aimant avant de répliquer :

« Bonne année Killlian. Je ne compte pas trop là-dessus, mais j'ose l'espérer, oui ! »

D'un regard brillant d'un amour incommensurable, le capitaine Jones se pencha doucement sur sa dulcinée dont il posséda les lèvres avec lenteur et ivresse. Sans quitter sa douceur initiée, la sauveuse répondit au baiser en passant une main dans la chevelure désorganisée de son pirate, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence essentielle à sa survie. S'enivrant au contact de son corps et de sa divine bouche tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans des contrées plus éloignées, Emma finit par enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son homme, frémissant à l'unisson alors que leurs lèvres retrouvaient leurs jumelles dans une douce et étourdissante danse.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good  
And I'll love the world, like I should  
Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good  
For all of the times I never could._

Résonnant en bruit de fond en même temps que les douze coups de minuit et tandis que tout disparaissait autour du couple, sa promesse scella une année de plus et fit inlassablement écho, assurant encore et encore les résolutions du pirate qui étaient les même depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de celle qui avait bouleversé son existence, bousculé son âme et changé ce que la vie avait fait de lui. Il serait bon, de nouveau digne de vivre et de respirer le même air que la femme dont il voulait partager la vie et qu'il ne pensait pas mériter. Elle croyait en lui et il se servait de cette confiance qu'il n'avait pas pour toujours donner le meilleur de lui et rester dans la lumière.

« Je t'aime Emma », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors que toute valse cessait en même temps que les première pétarades de l'année et que la musique, dont le dernier accord finit de rebondir sur les murs du vaste salon de leur maison.

S'humectant les lèvres comme pour garder le goût de de celles de son amant, Emma sourit doucement tout en appuyant amoureusement son front contre le sien, le regard pétillant d'effervescence et d'adoration pour ce survivant qui régnait en maître dans son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi, Killian Jones. »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu :)**

 **Jaya'**


End file.
